Forgotten Friendship, Remembered Love
by crazykrizzy
Summary: A promise made not to forget as two childhood friends separated. Fate has made them meet again. Old friendships forgotten, but a new one begins. Will they remember their forgotten friendship? Or will they find something else...
1. Prologue: Remnants of Summer

**_Forgotten Friendship… Remembered Love_**

**Prologue - "Remnants of Summer"**

"You can't catch me! Nyah! Nyah!"

"I'm coming! You just watch out!"

It was almost the end of summer. Two kids were chasing each other on the beach: a little girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes and a small boy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. Their guardians watched over them, smiling.

"The children always have fun when they're together, don't they, Yelan?"

"Yes, they always do. They are now so close to each other! I hate to think that we would be the ones to separate them," Yelan shook her head.

"Don't you agree, Fujitaka?"

"I agree. It's because of your Syaoran that my Sakura has got over the death her mother fast. Sakura and her mother were really close before. It's only been a half a year and already, she can talk cheerfully about it. She can now face her mother's picture and tell Nadeshiko all about her day, instead of crying every time she sees her mother's picture. I thank you and your son for that, Yelan." Fujitaka replied.

"It's nothing Fujitaka. It is only the right thing for us to come here to Japan. Nadeshiko has been a great friend and with Sonomi, and of course you, they helped me get through the loss of Syaoran's father," Yelan paused for a moment before continuing. "Your wife has always been there for me when I needed her, even though we live in different countries."

A moment of silence passed between the two as they remembered the past. They smiled as they looked at their children happily playing. Slowly, their smile began to fade.

"Yelan, how are we going to tell them they must separate? I haven't told Sakura about it yet. Have you told Syaoran already?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes, and he didn't like it one bit. And I must say, so do I. But our business in Hong Kong is in tough times, we are needed there…" Yelan's voice trailed off as she looked sadly at her son.

"So… how do you think I am supposed to tell Sakura? No doubt she will take the news the same way Syaoran did." Fujitaka shook his head sadlly.

"Syaoran asked permission to tell Sakura himself. He will take care of it, he said. And I agreed. I hope you don't have any objections, Fujitaka."

Fujitaka smiled, "Of course not. It's really nice of Syaoran to volunteer. I am glad that my daughter has a friend like him."

They continued to watch their children, lost in their thoughts. While the two grown-ups had their discussion, the two toddlers were still happily playing in the beach.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" the boy suddenly called the girl.

"Nani, Syaoran-kun? What is it?" the girl asked while she ran towards the boy. She suddenly tripped resulting to have her face buried in the sand.

"Mmpph-mmpphh…" Syaoran tried to hold his giggles… and failing.

"Hmph… You don't have to laugh, Syaoran-kun. It was not funny!" Sakura said while pouting.

"Gomen, Sakkie-chan," Syaoran said sheepishly. "But it is funny and you are so cute when you pout!"

Sakura was now smiling. "Thank you Syao-kun! What did you have to tell me?"

Syaoran bowed his head, "Um, Sakkie-chan, before that… I… I want to give… you something. Here." Syaoran showed his closed fist to Sakura.

"Eh? Nandesuka?" Sakura asked. Syaoran opened his hand slowly. On his palm was a delicate little hair clip in the shape of a cherry blossom. It's small pink petals shimmered in the light of the setting sun.

"Kirei na! Is this for me Syao-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, Sakkie-chan," Syaoran answered, slowly raising his head.

"Arigato Syao-kun! Demo… why? It's not my b-day yet you know." Sakura questioned.

"It's… it's… um… it's a… a… 'remember me' gift. So you… so you won't forget me… when I… when I go back to Hong Kong… tomorrow." Stuttered Syaoran.

"You're going… away? But… but why?" Sakura's emerald eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I… I'm sorry, Sakkie-chan. Okasan said it's because of business. I'm really sorry, I don't want to go… but okasan… she…" Syaoran's voice trailed off, unable to continue any longer. Syaoran bowed his head again, not wanting to see Sakura's expression.

"It's okay, Syao-kun," Sakura said, smiling faintly. "Just don't forget me, okay? Even if I don't have anything to give to you, you won't forget me. We're still friends, right? Ne, Syao-kun?"

"Of course, we're still friends! And we won't forget each other, ever!" Syaoran said. "But still, Sakkie-chan… Gomen na sai…"

"Iie, Syao-kun, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault! You have to go back to Hong Kong because of your family. It's nobody's fault, ok?" Sakura tried to make Syaoran smile.

"Okay, Sakkie-chan. You'll come see us when we go, won't you?" Syaoran asked hopefully, raising his head slowly.

"Of course, Syao-kun! I'm sure otosan would allow me.

Syaoran looked so happy with Sakura's reply.

"Arigato Sakkie-chan!" Syaoran was so happy he hugged Sakura. "Sakkie-chan, please promise me you won't forget me okay? And that you won't ever, ever lose that pin? And when I come back… you'll still have it… okay? Promise me?"

"Promise! Pinky!" Sakura replied enthusiastically.

"Pinky!" Syaoran sealed the promise with Sakura.

The two friends linked their pinky fingers in promise. They both smiled at each other. Suddenly, a boy's voice rang in the air.

"Hey, Kaijuu! Gaki! Come back here now! We're going home!" Sakura's elder brother, Touya, yelled.

"Sakura not kaijuu! And Syao-kun not Gaki! Onii-chan!" Sakura shouted in response.

"Let's go, ne? Sakura-chan?" asked Syaoran.

"Hai! Let's go! Let's go!" Sakura said happily.

* * *

My first fanfic! So please, please, please review. I just wanna know your opinion. Questions? Clarifications? Violent reactions? Anyway, please review since I'm new here and everything. Thank you very much! 

I hope that you like this... I'll try to improve the upcoming chapters!


	2. Last Few Days

_**Forgotten Friendship, Remembered Love

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **quick and simple: I do not own CCS, but this fanfic is mine.

**Author's notes: **I really have no idea what age Japanese students start going to school, so in this story, they start at age 7 for grade 1. So Sakura and Syaoran and the others will be in first year of junior high school at age 13. Sorry if I made mistakes. Pls. bear with me. -.-;;

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Last Few Days**

_Li Estate, Hong Kong……10 years later_

"Xiao Lang! Come here! There's something I have to tell you," Yelan Li, the President of Li Corporations called her son.

"Yes mother. I'm coming! Sigh…"

That was the answer of Xiao Lang Li, only son of Yelan Li, and heir to the Li Corps.

'I have to tell mother today. This just can't wait any longer.' Xiao Lang thought as he went to his mother's study room.

'Mother has completely no idea what sort of torture Eriol and I have to go through EVERY SINGLE school day. This has simply GOT to stop. Must tell her today. Must tell her today. Must tell her today. Must tell…'

Xiao Lang continued this mental chanting of his until he reached his mother's study room. Inside, he saw his cousin Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Eriol? What are you doing here? What's going on? What's happening?" Xiao Lang suddenly stopped his mental chanting and bombarded his cousin with questions.

Eriol simply shrugged and shifted his look to his Aunt Yelan.

"Calm down Xiao Lang," Yelan laughed. "No need to get excited. There's just something that I have to tell you. You and Eriol may take a seat now."

Xiao Lang and Eriol nodded as they took a seat at the couch. As they sat Xiao Lang whispered to Eriol urgently, "Let's tell her today."

Eriol got his meaning and gave him a small nod.

'I guess he's really tired of all of it. And I can't agree with him more. It really is tiring seeing all of them like that.' Eriol thought.

"What is it that you have to tell us, Mother?" Xiao Lang asked.

Yelan sighed and finally started her piece.

"We are going to Japan to establish our business there. We will most likely stay there for your whole junior high experience. And if the business is good as well as the place, we just might stay there for good. But we will still visit Hong Kong every now and then if we stay there permanently."

Yelan watched her son and nephew's surprised faces for a moment before continuing.

"We will be leaving this weekend and you two will be attending Tomoeda Junior High School, where I already made a spot for you two. If you are wondering why Eriol is coming with us, it is because I am his appointed guardian while his parents are away. Now, is there anything you two might want to say?" Yelan asked the two, who were still very surprised and still very silent.

"Mother, you're… you're not… kidding us… are you?" Xiao Lang asked cautiously, breaking the silence between them.

"This isn't some joke…is it…Aunt Yelan?" Eriol inquired, just as cautiously as Xiao Lang did.

"Of course it's no joke and I am most certainly not kidding you two. I am dead serious. I understand that you might not want to go, but –"

The elegant woman's sentence was left unfinished as the boys started jumping around and shouting for joy.

Yelan smiled at the boys' reaction. After a while she finally got them to settle down.

"Now that you're settled down, would you care to explain the outburst? No doubt you liked my announcement," Yelan commented on the reaction of Xiao Lang and Eriol.

"Like it? Mother, we loved it! Going to Japan would mean saying good bye to the torture days at school," Xiao Lang replied.

"No more drooling, giggling girls, glaring guys, and stupid fan clubs!" Eriol cheerfully said.

"And most of all, no more lockers flooded with admiration letters every single school day!" Xiao Lang added.

Yelan looked at her son and nephew for a moment while the boys chatted among themselves. And she can't blame the other students for their reactions. Xiao Lang with his messy, chocolate brown hair and warm amber eyes and Eriol with his midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes were instant eye-catchers. Add the fact that they both excel at school, whether academics or sports, and you really can't blame the girls and boys at their school.

"Did you really have to go through all that everyday?" Yelan asked concernedly. "You boys should have told me you've got a problem at school. I couldn't have guessed it by your grades."

"Well, you see mother we were actually planning to tell you today." Xiao Lang said sheepishly.

"That's right Aunt Yelan. Anyway, were switching schools now so it doesn't really matter anymore," Eriol added.

"It's good to know that you're not greatly affected by their reactions," said Yelan. "But I can't promise you that Japan would be very different."

"Don't worry mother, at least we know our first day wouldn't be like that!" Xiao Lang replied.

"And hopefully, the students at Tomoeda would have a more passive reaction towards us!" Eriol said with a laugh.

"Yes, I hope so too!" Yelan agreed with a smile. "Now go to your rooms and pack your things! Remember, we'll be leaving this weekend already!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" answered Xiao Lang and Eriol as they exited the room while grinning madly.

'Well, they took it better than I expected,' mused Yelan as she went to her own room. 'It would be really nice to come back to Japan after all these years.'

Yelan smiled to herself as she began to make more arrangements for their stay in Japan.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! I updated already!So pls pls pls pls review! Oh yeah, almost forgot... thanks to all those that reviewedthe prologue of mystory! 

namely:

**nEeLLoC - **sakura and syaoran won't change that much, just wait and see how they will meet! sorry... -.-;;

**chesse head lover**

**simply-0bssesed**

**cute-mistress-paige**

**ChocoXbean**

**Nikki and J.P.**

thank you very very very much! i hope you like this one too! i'll try to update ASAP!


	3. Second Time Around

_**Forgotten Friendship, Remembered Love**_

**Disclaimer: **quick and simple: I don't own CCS, but this fanfic is mine.

**Author's notes: **there's no magic in this fanfic if you still don't know… gomen! I forgot to tell you. Again, sorry for any mistakes that I might make… feel free to tell me about it in a review. I won't get mad, promise! And sorry for not being able to update faster!

**Legend:**

'………' – thinking

"………" – talking

……**:–** change setting/place

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Second Time Around**

_Tomoeda, Japan_

All was quiet and peaceful in the Kinomoto household. It was early Tuesday morning and not a sound could be heard. Not a sound, except the cooking of pancakes in the stove, courtesy of Fujitaka Kinomoto. That is until…

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!"

A series of crashes and bangs followed after the peace-disturbing shriek.

Moments later, Sakura Kinomoto, age 13, suddenly appeared in the dining room where her older brother Touya was calmly sipping his orange juice.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka smiled as he warmly greeted his daughter.

"Ohayo otousan! Ohayo okaasan!" Sakura smiled at her father and at her mother's picture for a moment before rounding up on her brother.

"Oniichan! Why didn't you wake me up? I told you yesterday to wake me up early! You know I promised Tomoyo that I would be early in going to school today since we're the ones assigned to clean the classroom! I didn't get to help Tomoyo last time we were assigned because I was late! Now I only have ten more minutes to go to school!"

"Good morning to you too Kaijuu," Touya said sarcastically.

"How many times do I have to tell you? **SAKURA NO KAIJUU!**"

Sakura kicked Touya's shin twice; very, very hard. Touya suddenly jumped up like he'd been electrocuted, howling in pain.

"Don't blame me if you didn't wake up early!" Touya said as he sat down, still nursing his poor shin. "I woke you up already, but nooo, you still didn't wake up. You swatted me, telling me to go away! So I did what you asked, I fulfilled both your requests! Aren't you happy?"

"Why you…" Sakura started, but never did get to finish her sentence.

"Here's your breakfast Sakura-chan," Fujitaka said as he placed Sakura's pancakes in front of her. "Eat your breakfast now Sakura-chan, so you'll have energy for the day. Touya, please stop teasing your sister."

"Arigato Otousan!" Sakura cheerfully replied, before stuffing her pancakes in her mouth, chewing them and swallowing them in world record speed. "I'm really sorry, otousan. But I must go now; I'll be late for school."

"Okay then. Drink your juice then you may go. Here are some breath mints for you. Eat it while rollerblading to school." Fujitaka smiled.

"Hai, otousan! Arigato! Ja ne!" Sakura said as raced out of the kitchen to get her rollerblades. Soon after, she went out the house heading towards the Tomoeda Junior High School.

As soon as Sakura went out, Touya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was that really necessary, Touya?" Fujitaka asked skeptically. "Won't your sister find out before she reaches school? She does have a wrist watch and even if she won't look at it there is still that big clock at school. She might come rushing back home just to get you."

"Don't you worry a bit otousan!" Touya reassured his father. "When I adjusted Sakura's alarm clock, I also adjusted her watch. So even if she does look at it, she won't notice a thing! And I doubt that Sakura would look at the school clock since she would be too busy trying not to be late again. Or so she thinks."

"Plus," Touya added. "Sakura is about as dense and as forgetful as you can get. No offense otousan, but it is true."

"Yes, I know," Fujitaka murmured mysteriously.

'Just look at how she forgot Syaoran, her first best friend along with Tomoyo. It really is too bad, especially since Yelan and her son are coming back here to Japan.' Fujitaka thought. 'But from what Yelan said in her letter, things aren't going quite as well with her son's… memory.'

_:Meanwhile with Sakura…:_

'Tomoyo is going to be so mad at me! I promised her that I would arrive at school early today! I am going to kill Touya when I get back home later; it's his fault that I'm late!'

These were the words running through Sakura's head as she headed towards school.

"Shoot! Three more minutes and I'm going to be super late! Better hurry up…" Sakura said to herself as she picked up speed and rollerbladed as if her life depended on it.

_:Tomoeda Junior High School:_

Two new students, both boys, just exited the secretary's office with their class schedules in hand. One had chocolate brown hair while the other had midnight blue.

"Eriol, I told you we were too early. I mean, sure it's a good first impression for the teachers…" the brown haired boy was saying. "But ONE HOUR before the classes start is a little too much, don't you think? And what, pray, are we supposed to do in that one whole HOUR?"

"Here's our classroom. The secretary said that our adviser, Ms. Mizuki, will be with us in a while. I don't think that we can go in yet," Eriol tried to avoid answering his cousins questions as they stood in front of the classroom door.

"Uh-huh, okay, sure. But enough about that, Eriol answer my questions. And don't you even try to avoid answering again," the brown haired boy was starting to get annoyed. You could see it in his fierce amber eyes.

"Okay, okay," Eriol said. "Well, I don't have any special reason actually. I just wanted to come early to avoid the crowd. As for what we can do in the free time we have, I was thinking of finding the music room and playing the piano for a bit."

Syaoran nodded at this, to show that he understood.

"I thought that maybe you could explore the school or something while I go find the music room," Eriol added.

"Oh, all right. I don't have much of a choice anyway. Probably better this way too, at least we won't have to meet too much girls who might possibly have the same reaction as our old schoolmates," Syaoran said.

"Thanks a lot Xiao Lang! I knew I could count on you!" Eriol grinned at his cousin. His cheshire cat grin to be exact. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Fine! And it's Syaoran, not Xiao Lang. We're in Japan now, not Hong Kong, so call me by my Japanese name, okay?" Syaoran said.

"And stop grinning like that! You know it irritates me!" Syaoran added.

"Whatever you say, my _cute little cousin_," Eriol said as he smirked.

"Stop that! Do NOT call me your cute little cousin because I'm not!"

"Oh, but you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

They continued this argument of theirs for a couple of minutes, stopping when they heard someone speak to them.

"You must be the transfer students."

Syaoran and Eriol stopped arguing at once and turned to look at the speaker.

"Er, yes, that's us," Syaoran answered, a little embarrassed that they were caught arguing by a teacher.

"I'm guessing you're our adviser, Miss Mizuki? Am I right?" Eriol asked.

The woman smiled mildly. She had long reddish-brown hair and a mysterious but calming smile.

"Yes, that's me. You two came to school quite early. A good first impression, I must say. Oh, and call me Mizuki-sensei. I will be your adviser as well as your teacher in math."

Miss Mizuki opened the classroom doors and gestured for the two to come in.

"As you can see this is our classroom. Feel free to come in."

Syaoran and Eriol entered the classroom after their teacher. They saw the neat tables and chairs. Over-all, the classroom was very neat and tidy.

Miss Mizuki continued to talk to her new students.

"So you two are cousins?" Both boys nodded to her question.

"And which of you two is Mr. Li Syaoran and which is Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa? I'm sorry, is that right?" Miss Mizuki asked.

"Yes sensei, that's right. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa and he is my cousin, Li Syaoran," Eriol answered.

"Okay then," Miss Mizuki said. "Do you have any questions you would like to ask?"

"Mizuki-sensei, I was wondering… are we allowed to choose our own seats or would you be the one to choose?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm the one to choose your seats," Miss Mizuki said rather apologetically.

"That is okay Mizuki-sensei, I was just… um… wondering," Syaoran said quickly.

"Well then, the two of you can explore the school a bit if you want. You two will enter the room when I introduce you to the class. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mizuki-sensei," Eriol replied. "Sensei, I was wondering if you could show me where the music room is."

Miss Mizuki smiled at Eriol before answering.

"I see that you're a music lover. I'll show you the music room if you really want. Li-san, would you be coming with us?" She asked kindly.

"No, I'm sorry Mizuki-sensei, I would be fine. I'll just wait here." Syaoran answered politely.

Miss Mizuki smiled at Syaoran and said good bye. She went out the room with Eriol.

Syaoran wandered aimlessly around his new classroom looking at different things.

'I must admit that they've got a nice classroom. Plus there's a nice view from the windows. I wish I would be placed somewhere at the back or near the windows. Wait a second… what's that?'

Syaoran moved towards the chair that caught his attention. The said chair had two hair ribbons tied at it.

'That's quite unusual. These hair ribbons really set this chair apart from all the other chairs. Probably belongs to some girl. I wonder why she did that though.'

"Green…" Syaoran said absentmindedly as he touched the hair ribbons carefully.

Suddenly, he had a flashback of something. A faint flashback…

'That dream again. That's the reason why I was so annoyed that Eriol woke me up early. I was so close to seeing that person's face. All I can remember was a flash of green before waking up. I would've seen more if it weren't for that Eriol…'

Syaoran let go of the hair ribbons and went to the door. He opened it and was about to go out when something, or rather someone, suddenly collided with him.

"Ow… that hurts," Syaoran said as he rubbed his face and other sore areas.

"Hooeee! Gomen nasai! Honto ni gomen nasai! I didn't mean to bump into you like that, honest! Gomen!"

The person that just collided into Syaoran started to apologize non-stop as that person helped Syaoran to his feet.

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me… I'll try to make it up to you. I wasn't looking where I'm going… Gomen! You see, I'm really late and I was running and…"

Syaoran was still at a daze but managed to catch some of the explanations of the person who collided with him. And that person turned out to be a girl, who was still apologizing and explaining to him.

"Um, miss?" Syaoran tentatively interrupted. "I'm okay and everything, there's nothing to worry about."

The girl had auburn hair almost reaching her chin and rare emerald eyes. She sighed in relief and stopped almost immediately in apologizing.

"Thank goodness. I wasn't looking where I was going and I was running fast because I'm late and–"

"Miss, you're… um… not late," Syaoran interrupted again.

The girl just blinked her eyes at Syaoran and looked blankly at him. Syaoran sighed and continued.

"You've still got at least fifty more minutes until classes start. It's only 7:10 a.m."

"Are you sure? My watch tells me it's already 8:10 a.m. and I haven't advanced it or anything," the girl said.

"I'm sure. Here, you can look at my watch." Syaoran showed her his watch and looked at expression, which was a mixture of realization, joy and anger.

"So… this means I'm not late… right? This isn't a dream?" she asked.

"No, you're not late and you're not dreaming," Syaoran said patiently.

The girl's face broke into a dazzling smile.

"Arigato! Thank you so much! I really thought that I was late!" she said.

"By the way, are you a new student? My name's Kinomoto Sakura, and you are?"

"Um…yeah, I'm new here. I'm Li Syaoran, you can call me Li," Syaoran replied.

"Okay! And I'm really sorry about what had happened Li-san," Sakura said.

"It's nothing, Kinomoto-san. It was nothing serious," Syaoran replied.

"I'm glad. Let's go in now!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she went inside the classroom.

* * *

I'm really, really sorry for the slow update! Gomen! Please forgive me! And thanks to my reviewers too! Pls review this one as well, I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update sooner! Again, sorry for the late update! 


	4. Conversations

_**Forgotten Friendship, Remembered Love**_

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own CCS, andI never will.

**Chapter 3 – Conversations **

Syaoran followed Sakura into the classroom. He saw her make her way towards the chair with green hair ribbons tied to it.

"Ano, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked tentatively.

"Hai, Li-san. What is it?" Sakura answered.

"I was just wondering, are those hair ribbons tied to that chair yours?"

"Hai! Is there something wrong with that? It looks quite pretty, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah. It… um… makes it… stand out from the… uh… other chairs. But why tie ribbons on your chair? Is it really just for decoration or for something else?" Syaoran managed to let out.

Sakura giggled. "Funny you should ask. Actually, it has another purpose besides to decorate my chair."

Sakura paused talking and started to untie the ribbons from her chair.

"You see, I usually arrive late or just in time. So that means that I'm usually ('or rather always,' Sakura thought secretly.) rushing a.k.a. running towards school. Because of that, I don't get that much time in fixing my hair up. And even if I manage to fix my hair, my best friend would tell me that it's all messed up by the time I get here so I usually have to redo it again."

"So you tied your hair ribbons to your chair to save time, right? That way you won't get even later. You tie your hair when you get here to school, you save time and your self from getting punished. Right?" Syaoran guessed.

"Exactamundo!" Sakura exclaimed. "With the ribbons there, I also find my seat quickly. Not that I don't know where my seat is!" Sakura hastily added because of the look on Syaoran's face.

"O-kay. But don't you get caught when you fix your hair in class?" Syaoran looked dubious. "Most teachers get mad when girls fix their hair in class."

Sakura walked towards the blackboard to write the date. She continued talking to Syaoran while writing the date.

"Nope! Homeroom's the first subject, which means Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki-sensei doesn't get mad easily and she's really kind to us," Sakura turned to face Syaoran. "Have you met her yet? I'm sure you'll like her!"

"Oh, um, yeah. Eriol and I have met her already. And she does seem really kind," Syaoran answered. 'And mysterious as well as very calm.'

"Eriol?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Who's –"

"Ohayo!"

The classroom door suddenly opened, revealing a girl with long raven locks.

"Tomoyo-chan! Ohayo!" Sakura greeted enthusiastically.

Syaoran, not knowing what to say or do, just decided to stay quiet and talk only when he was introduced.

"Sakura-chan? Is that really you? Dear God, somebody please pinch me, I'm dreaming. Either that or I'm seeing things!" Tomoyo said dramatically.

Sakura giggled cutely at her best friend's antics.

"Don't be silly Tomoyo-chan! You're not dreaming or seeing things. I really am here, standing in front of you, early for school!"

Suddenly, before you can even say "Kinomoto Sakura", the raven-haired girl had a video camera whipped out of nowhere in front of her face and was now in front of Sakura, filming everything for all she's worth, with stars in her eyes.

"Kinomoto Sakura has come to school early! A must-capture-on-tape moment! Tell me Sakura-chan, how did you do it?"

Sakura, not to mention Syaoran, sweatdropped. "To-Tomoyo-chan! It's not that big a deal. Oniichan just –"

Sakura suddenly stopped in midsentence, realizing, just now, what had happened earlier that morning. Her alarm clock, her watch, her brother not waking her up the usual way (which was pouring water over her or screaming at the top of his lungs at her ears), her brother not joining her for the going-to-school rush; everything just clicked into place.

"**ONIICHAN!"**

Sakura screamed loudly. Loud enough to almost deafen her companions but thankfully not loud enough to send a custodian, or worse a teacher, sprinting down the halls towards their classroom.

_Somewhere in Tomoeda_

'Huh? What was that? I thought I heard something…' Touya stopped what he was doing and strained his ears to hear the sound that had somehow died after catching his attention. 'Nah, must be my imagination. Oh well.'

_Back to the classroom_

Syaoran slowly removed his hands from his ears while eying Sakura cautiously, as if expecting another such outburst from her. Syaoran was completely lost at the two girls' conversation from the beginning.

'Is Kinomoto-san really that late in coming to school? I know she said usually but that doesn't mean always, does it? As in every single day in school, she's late that it's unbelievable she's here early? And this friend of hers, Tomoyo I think her name is, where – just where exactly – did she pull that video camera out from! And what was with the starry-eyed look? And most importantly, WHY did Kinomoto-san suddenly scream! I thought my eardrums were going to break.'

A lot of thoughts were circling around Syaoran's mind at the moment. He stood there, trying to figure things out and waiting to be recognized, when Tomoyo suddenly shook him out of his reverie by questioning the seething Sakura.

"Daijobu desu ka, Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"WRONG? Wrong! Let me tell you what's wrong. Oniichan woke me up one hour early, making me waste precious sleep time then made me believe that I was late! I am going to KILL him!" Sakura fumed. "Kill him, kill him, KILL HIM!"

Syaoran was taken aback with Sakura's display of emotions. 'WHOA! I didn't know Kinomoto-san can be so violent. And here I thought she's quite harmless. Just proves how surprising life and people can be. She's got one hot temper to watch out for, that's for sure! Her temper actually reminds me of someone…' While thinking about these things, Syaoran was trying not to get noticed by the currently mad Sakura.

"Demo Sakura-chan," Tomoyo spoke again. "Didn't you look at your watch on your way here? And how about the big school clock?"

"Iie Tomoyo-chan," Sakura was beginning to calm down, much to the relief of her two companions. "Oniichan must've adjusted my watch as well because when I looked at it, it was advanced as well. And I was worrying too much that I'll be late I didn't look at the school clock."

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran sweatdropped at the last part of Sakura's explanation.

"Okay then," said Tomoyo. 'Typical Sakura-chan. Always rushing to school because she's late, even though this time she isn't really late.'

"Kinomoto-san is really one in a million. I haven't met anyone just like her. She's a really interesting character,' Syaoran mused.

Just then, Tomoyo finally noticed Syaoran. She turned and bowed politely to him. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Who might you be?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then at Syaoran. Then she mentally slapped herself for forgetting to introduce them to each other.

'Sakura! How could you forget to introduce them to each other? How could you be so impolite to Li-san? He is new here after all,' Sakura mentally scolded herself for her mistake.

"Gomen, gomen! I forgot to introduce the two of you. Tomoyo-chan, this is Li Syaoran. He's a new student here. Li-san, this is Daidoji Tomoyo. She's my best friend," Sakura introduced the two of them.

Syaoran bowed politely at Tomoyo. "Nice to meet you, Daidoji-san."

Tomoyo bowed again and replied politely. "Nice to meet you too, Li-san."

"Um, Kinomoto-san, are you… uh… sure you're okay now?" Syaoran asked.

"Ehehehe. Sorry for the, um, outburst. I'm perfectly fine no, thanks anyway," Sakura said guiltily.

Tomoyo suddenly looked as if she's got an idea. She put away her camera and began to talk to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I've got a favor to ask of you."

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You see Sakura, since you've come early today, maybe you could clean the room by yourself? I did it alone last time we were the ones on duty. PLEASE?" Tomoyo pleaded while making puppy-dog eyes at Sakura.

"Well…"

But Tomoyo just looked at Sakura full force with her puppy-dog eyes. Sakura had no choice but to give in. Meanwhile, Syaoran was just watching the two friends talk with a small smile on his face. It was so small you have to have sharp eyes to notice it.

"Oh all right!" Sakura sighed defeated. "I guess I do owe you one since you cleaned by yourself last time. But what are you going to do while I clean?"

"Practice of course!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I see."

"You really don't mind; do you, Sakura-chan? I wouldn't do it if you don't want me to," Tomoyo said, looking carefully at her best friend's face, trying to see if there were traces of sadness, indignation, or any else.

"Of course I don't mind Tomoyo-chan! I was just trying to remember if you've got another performance coming."

"Oh. Nope, no performance as of now but we do have choir later after school, so I was thinking of doing a bit of practice," Tomoyo explained.

"Okay then! Don't worry about a single thing. I do owe you one after all!"

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan! And don't worry about being all alone, I'm sure Li-san will keep you company for a while. Right, Li-san?" Tomoyo asked as she stood by the classroom door, turning to speak to Syaoran.

"Huh? It's okay, I guess," Syaoran answered somewhat helplessly.

"Thanks Li-san and Sakura-chan! Dewa mata!" Tomoyo called as she excited the room, heading towards the Music room.

Once again, Syaoran and Sakura were alone, but this time silence and awkwardness surrounded the two of them. As Sakura went around the room to tidy up, Syaoran watched her, his mind wandering over unusual things as he searched for something to say to Sakura. Sakura was also looking for an interesting topic to talk about, or any sensible topic at all so as to prevent herself from saying and/or doing stupid things, seeing as she had forgotten already what they were talking about a few minutes ago. She took a deep breath as she tried to start a conversation between them once again, willing herself not to do anything embarrassing in front Syaoran. 'Here goes nothing.'

"Ano, Li-san?" Sakura asked tentatively, breaking the silence surrounding them.

"Yeah?" Syaoran tried to answer nonchalantly even though he was slightly surprised that Sakura spoke to him again, meaning that she found something for them to talk about again already.

"Well, I was wondering if I could call you Li-kun, since… well… I dunno. But if you prefer me to call you Li-san I won't have any objections. It is your name, not mine," Sakura said hurriedly.

"Li-kun is alright," Syaoran answered after pondering the request for a bit. "It's okay if you call me that. Li-san might be a bit formal. Well at least I think so."

"Okay then. That's great!" Sakura exclaimed. "Phew! Now I'm done tidying up."

Sakura turned to face Syaoran who was leaning by the desk in front of hers.

"Kinomoto-san, you were asking me earlier who Eriol was before Daidoji came in, right? Well, he's a cousin of mine." Syaoran said as he remembered the last piece of the conversation he had with Sakura before Tomoyo arrived. Sakura, however, was momentarily lost with what Syaoran just said.

"Eh? Eriol?" Sakura said while frantically searching her mind. "Ah! Yes, him, I remember now. So, is he going to be our classmate as well?"

'Unfortunately, yes. That guy won't give me peace for the rest of the year, I just know it. He looks nice, but he's only nice for half of the time. The other half he spends with his evil diabolical plans and grinning that annoying Cheshire cat grin of his. Stay clear of him if you know what's good for you.' Syaoran thought, but even though these words were what he really wanted to say to Sakura, he knows he can't without looking cracked in the head. So instead he went, "Yeah, he'll be another classmate. He just went to the music room for a while to pass time."

"I see. Tomoyo-chan will meet him then. She's also going to the music room to practice."

"Is Daidoji-san a singer?" Syaoran asked out of curiosity.

"Hai! The best in my opinion," Sakura said proudly.

The door opened again, but this time somebody else was on the other side.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura greeted with a smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu to you as well, Sakura-san. I see you're quite early today. What a nice change this is. I hope you keep this up!" Ms. Mizuki said as she returned Sakura's greeting.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at her teacher. "I'll try to Mizuki-sensei."

Ms. Mizuki smiled her calming smile at Sakura as she said, "I hope so Sakura-san." She turned her attention to Syaoran who was just watching the two chat. "I see that you've met one of you're classmates already Li-kun."

Syaoran nodded.

"I hope she made you feel welcome to Tomoeda Junior High School. Sakura-san is one of the most cheerful students here. Before I get carried away, I would like to ask you to come with me for a while. We want to surprise the class so we can't have you here before class starts. Is it ok?"

Syaoran just nodded once again to show that he understood and agrees to what his teacher said.

"Arigato Li-kun. Shall we go now then? We still have to get your cousin at the Music Room," Ms. Mizuki said. "I'll see you later in class, ok, Sakura-san? And please keep this a secret for now."

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei," Sakura answered politely.

Ms. Mizuki just smiled again at Sakura and left the classroom.

"I guess I'll see you later too, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said as he started to go to the door.

"Mm!" Sakura replied as she nodded her head. "I'll see you later, Li-kun!"

When Syaoran was at the door already and just about to go out, he suddenly remembered something. He turned to Sakura who walked him to the door and said, "Kinomoto-san, later on when we get introduced to the class, that's still me, ok? Dewa mata!" With that he went out and broke into a run to catch up with his adviser.

Syaoran's words left Sakura completely baffled. She went to her chair again, lost in her own thoughts, and sat down, trying to figure out what in the world caused Syaoran to say that and what it really means.

"Hoe-e. What did Li-kun mean with that? Hoeee…"

* * *

_Japanese words:_

_-san/-chan/-kun – suffixes added to names. _

_–San is formal and directly translates to Mr. /Mrs. /Ms. _

_–Chan is usually added to friends' or best friends' names, usually for girls I think. _

_–Kun is for boys in the same manner (I think), although in one issue of K-Zone it says it's used to those younger than you. Not sure._

_Hai – yes_

_Iie – no_

_Demo – but_

_Gomen/ gomen na sai – sorry_

_Dewa Mata – see you later_

_Sensei – teacher_

_Ohayo/ Ohayo gozaimasu – good morning_

_Oniichan – brother (in this story, big brother)_

_Daijobu desu ka – are you alright

* * *

_

**Author's notes:**

So what do you think? Is it lousy or what? Please tell me so I can do better next time. Feel free to tell me my mistakes in a review. Put in your other comments and questions as well if you have any. I love to get reviews, especially since this is my first fic, so please be nice and review!

Sorry for being so long before I finally updated. I had a bad case of writer's block and laziness, that's why. I'll try to put up the next chapter before June 7, which is the start of another school year (bummer!). Any suggestions on what you want to happen in the story? Review and tell me please! I'll try and see what I can do. Well thanks for reading my fic. Hope you enjoyed it! And thanks for all those who have so far reviewed my story! Really sorry if I can't put your names yet, i'll try to in the next chappie, which will hopefully be soon.

Bye for now!

p.s. don't forget to review! PLEASE!


	5. Music to my Ears

__

Forgotten Friendship, Remembered Love

**Disclaimer: **nope, don't own CCS. It still belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Music to my Ears**

Tomoyo happily skipped towards the music room clutching her music pieces to her chest.

'Sakura-chan is really kind! I'll return the favor to her somehow. Maybe I can design another outfit for her. Ooohh! I know! Maybe I can matchmake her and Li-san. But I still don't know him very well, although he does look very familiar. De ja vu, maybe? Hmm…'

By now, Tomoyo has almost reached the music room; only a couple of feet more to go. Suddenly, a soft, sweet melody was heard from the inside of the music room. The tune captivated Tomoyo instantly and had drawn her towards it as if she was hypnotized. She cautiously moved towards the door, taking great care not to make a sound; afraid that the music might stop.

'Who could be possibly playing that beautiful music? It's so beautiful and sounds so romantic. I think I'll open the door a bit and peek in.' Tomoyo slowly slid open the door and took a peek. 'Wow. He looks so young yet plays so well. From the looks of it, he looks my year. I've never seen him before so he must be new. I wonder what class he's in.' Tomoyo silently mused as she watched the young man play.

As the music slowed to an end, Tomoyo can't help but slide the door open fully and clap her hands softly in admiration. The young man seated in front of the piano looked mildly startled as he turned to Tomoyo. Now, Tomoyo can see his face fully. He had deep blue eyes that matched his navy hair. His glasses gave him the appearance of being wise and his smile showed signs of surprise and amusement, although he still maintained his calm and collect composure.

"That was absolutely wonderful!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she walked towards him. "You play really well for someone so young."

The boy stood up from his seat and bowed politely to Tomoyo. "Arigato gozaimasu, miss…"

"Oh! I'm Daidoji Tomoyo. Pleased to meet you. I'm really sorry for barging in like that. Your music just really caught my attention," Tomoyo apologized as she too bowed.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Daidoji. I'm Hiragizawa Eriol, and please, don't apologize. You did not 'barge in' as you say," the boy said politely.

"I'm glad that you don't find me a disturbance," Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. "You must be new here, I haven't seen you before. Well, you've made quite a good first impression in coming this early."

"Thanks!" Eriol said as he flashed a charming smile towards Tomoyo. "I hope you wouldn't mind me asking you what you are doing here so early. I highly doubt that you came here just to meet me."

Eriol's smile switched into a playful smirk as Tomoyo let out a short series of giggles.

"I think I'm going to enjoy your company," Tomoyo explained after her short bout of giggles. "Especially with that humor of yours. I'm here early because I'm on classroom duty, but then my partner and best friend agreed to do it herself. So I went here to practice my music and then, of course, I met you."

"To practice, huh? So why don't you do so? I'll even help you if you want," Eriol offered to Tomoyo.

"Help me? Are you serious?" Tomoyo asked, not hiding her surprise.

"Only if you want me to," Eriol replied as he shrugged. "You're going to practice singing, right? I can play for you while you sing. It might help you."

"Wow, thanks! I really appreciate it," Tomoyo said.

"It's nothing. It'll help me pass off time," Eriol said coolly. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Hai! Let's start with this one!" came Tomoyo's enthusiastic reply.

"Okay then."

As Eriol started the opening notes of the song, Tomoyo closed her eyes, feeling the soft melody wash over her. Suddenly, she began to sing, her beautiful and angelic voice intertwining with the melody magnificently. Eriol looked at her in wonder, his face showing utmost amazement but none through his music. As the song came to an end, Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at Eriol, her expression clearly asking 'how was it?'

"You were amazing," came Eriol's immediate reply to her verbally unasked question.

"Arigato," Tomoyo thanked him sincerely.

"Let's continue then, I want to hear your angelic voice again," Eriol said, his reply not unaccompanied by a smile that would've made ordinary girls melt at the sight of it.

But then again, Tomoyo is not your ordinary girl so the smile did not produce the same effect from Tomoyo.

Instead Tomoyo just smiled as well and just as charmingly as Eriol had done. "Really?"

"Really."

And so they began again, Eriol playing the piano and Tomoyo singing. Neither noticed the minutes pass by. Both were so into the music that they were taken by surprise when they heard someone clap after their sixth song.

"The two of you make quite a great pair in my opinion," the person commented.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Tomoyo exclaimed in surprise. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Mizuki-sensei," Eriol greeted politely.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along," Miss Mizuki said as she smiled. "I'm really sorry for you Tomoyo, but I'm afraid I'd have to steal your partner from you for now."

"Oh! It's nothing like that. Hiragizawa-kun just helped me practice my songs," Tomoyo explained.

"Daidoji-san is right, Mizuki-sensei." Eriol put in.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure she is Eriol," someone remarked in Chinese from behind Miss Mizuki. "Nice to see you again, Daidoji-san."

The said person stepped out from behind Miss Mizuki, revealing a certain amber-eyed boy with a slight smirk on his face. A smirk that went unnoticed by Tomoyo but did not go past his cousin.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo greeted. "What was it that you just said?"

Eriol had his playful smirk on his face once again as he answered Tomoyo's question, "It was nothing Daidoji-san. Don't worry about it."

"Well, let's get going shall we? There are still a few more things I wish to talk about with the two of you," Miss Mizuki said.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other later on, Daidoji-san. It was nice practicing with you," Eriol said with a bow.

"Me too. I hope we'll do that again," Tomoyo replied with a smile.

Eriol joined Miss Mizuki and the still slightly smirking Syaoran at the doorway. Miss Mizuki and Syaoran had already gone out of the room and Eriol was about to follow suit when Tomoyo called out his name.

"Hiragizawa-kun! Chotto matte, onegai!"

Eriol paused and turned to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo went to his side and asked, "Will you join our choir? You don't really have to sing, I was just wondering if you might want to play the piano four our choir. We have practice later on after school if you want to come."

Eriol smiled at her and said, "I'll think about it, Daidoji-san."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Hiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo thanked with a bow.

"Dewa mata," Eriol said as he began to walk towards Syaoran who was waiting for him a few feet away. He remembered something as he reached Syaoran and turned around once again to look at Tomoyo and called out, "Daidoji-san, please next time, call me Eriol. There's no need for such formalities and I know my last name can be quite a mouthful."

"Hai! Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo replied happily.

With that, Eriol and Syaoran picked up pace to catch up to their teacher who was waiting for them a little while further with that smile still on her face.

* * *

_Japanese words:_

_Hai – yes_

_Arigato / Arigato gozaimasu – thank you very much_

_Ohayo / Ohayo gozaimasu – good morning_

_Chotto matte – wait a minute_

_Onegai – please_

_Dewa mata – see you later

* * *

_

**Author's notes:**

Hehehehe…… I'm back (finally!) I said I'd update sooner but… well, simply put, school is trying to kill me. There's so much work to be done at school and I'm super stressed. But hey, at least I still managed to update my story. Well I hope you like this chapter. It's mainly about Eriol and Tomoyo, and yes, they will be a pair here but it's still a long way off. Any suggestions in what you want to happen in the story? Thanks to all who read my story and to all those who reviewed! Ja ne!

P.S. PLEASE, PLEASE review! Thanks!


End file.
